The present invention relates to a diluting and pouring apparatus for liquid food such as soup or juice which may be supplied in a condensed state.
In, for example, a fast food store etc. in which a liquid food is sold, it is required to serve an ordered amount of the liquid food immediately. Since the order of food may be frequent, it is further required to serve them continuously within a short time. Additionally, liquid food served in the store must be always stable in taste density and temperature. This further requires that the liquid food must be served without segregation of constituents thereof.